The present disclosure relates to a method for battery module balancing and to a battery management system.
The subject matter of the disclosure is also a motor vehicle which is provided with such a battery management system.
The trend is that, in the future, new battery systems will increasingly be used both in stationary applications, for example in wind turbines, and in vehicles, for example in hybrid and electric vehicles.
Although the production of the battery cells is standardized, fluctuations in the electronic properties, for example the voltage provided, the battery capacity and the internal complex impedance, can be observed. Owing to different aging processes, the differences in the electronic properties of the battery cells are further intensified.
WO 2010/088944 A2 discloses an energy storage arrangement comprising a plurality of battery cells connected in series and having a power output and a control unit, in which at least some of the cells connected in series are connected to the power output and the control unit via converter and control units which are in each case connected in parallel and are regulated with a floating potential in such a way that each of the cells is operated during the charging, discharging and charge reversal processes corresponding to the individual performance features of this cell by means of targeted current withdrawals by the converter and control units. Different types of cells are thus connected with one another to form an energy storage arrangement in order to achieve an extension of the total use duration.